Explosion
by Angel-Morgan
Summary: Derek is almost blown up during a case and Penelope dreams about it beforehand.


TITLE: Explosion

AUTHOR: Angel

E-MAIL: derek.morgan. Criminal Minds

PAIRING: Penelope Garcia/Derek Morgan

PROMPT: 18 - Cherish

RATING: NC-17

WORD COUNT: 3,000

SUMMARY: Derek is almost blown up during a case and Penelope dreams about it beforehand.

WARNINGS: Spoilers for this week's episode. Season 2 Episode 10.

NOTES: This story contains dialog from the episode.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters, nor am I making any money from them just borrow them from time to time.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The dreams returned. Penelope Garcia was laying asleep in bed in the comfort of Derek Morgan's strong arms blissfully dreaming of just spending a day alone with him, when the dreams changed.

All Penelope could see was smoke and flames everywhere and she could hear the explosion as it rocked the area. The heat coursed up her skin, singeing the small hairs on her arms and making her gasp as the heat engulfed her.

Jerking upright in bed, Penelope clutched her chest and gasped for breath. Still caught in the dream, all she could see was Derek's body lying on the ground a few feet away from her, burned badly and obviously dead. She could not stop the scream that tore itself out of her throat at seeing her lover's lifeless body.

She felt the arms come up around her but she tried to jerk away, thinking that they were going to keep her from getting to Derek. She knew he was dead, but she also knew that she had to get to him; she had to make sure he was taken care of, no one else but her. It wasn't until a few moments later that she was able to wake up fully from her dream and realize that Derek was with her. They were in her bed, in her house a few miles from Quantico.

Sighing heavily and sobbing uncontrollably she let Derek pull her back down into his arms and comfort her.

&&&&&&&&&

Derek had woken up as soon as he heard Penelope scream out his name. He figured she was having another nightmare and he was instantly awake and trying to fully wake her up and offer her comfort and reassurance.

"Shhhhh, It's okay Baby Girl, I'm here with you, I'm here." He whispered into her ear as he wrapped his arms around her.

He had learned the hard way that when Penelope has these dreams they are about him and he needed to pay attention! It had happened one to many times that she had had a nightmare about something happening to him and then the case ended up bad. If he hadn't listened to his gut and thought about her dream, then things could have gone very wrong for him. So he now paid attention to when Penelope had a nightmare.

Finally after a few minutes of soothing and petting her hair, Derek was able to calm Penelope down enough so that could lay them both back down and he could just spend a few minutes holding her until she was ready to talk.

Penelope sighed as she laid her head on Derek's chest so that she was able to hear his heartbeat, which instantly calmed her. Wrapping her arms around him she placed a kiss on his chest and started to tell him about her dream.

&&&&&&&

"It was a bomb again Sweetness." Penelope said softly using his pet name. "You were checking a building for people and there was a bomb inside instead. They didn't find out until to late about the bomb. To late to warn you to get out, you didn't survive this time Derek. You were blown clear of the building and you landed a few feet away from me. I…I could…see that you…we…were…dead."

She sobbed hard as his arms held her tighter, while he whispered words of comfort and love to her.

"It's okay Goddess, I'm here." He said as he kissed the top of her head. "I'll always be here with you."

"Please don't leave me Derek," she begged softly, "I just found you! I don't know if I would survive if I lost you."

Lifting up her chin Derek looked deeply into her blue eyes and said with a fierce passion, "I will never willingly leave you Penelope Garcia. I love you! But if God forbid something happens to me, you will go on because I don't want anything to happen to you. I would want you to live and love and always remember that I love you no matter what."

Swooping down he kissed her passionately and began to make slow passionate love to her before they had to get up to go to work.

Derek knew that he had to do something to take her mind off the dream or she would be a basket case at work today. So starting with her shoulders, he kissed his way down to Penelope's breasts and spent some time on each one of her nipples.

While he was caressing and pinching one with his hand, his mouth, lips and tongue would be laving the other one, bringing it to a hard point before he would lean down and nibble on it with his teeth.

Knowing Penelope had sensitive nipples, Derek had thought a few times about asking her if she would be willing to pierce them for him, so he could make her squirm any time, but he hadn't been that daring yet. Maybe this morning he would, to talk her mind off her dream.

Smiling at his thoughts, Derek continued his way down her body until he got to the belly button ring that he loved to play with. He spent a lot of attention on her belly button because he had a fetish for piercings. His goddess was sexy when she had her belly button ring in.

He chuckled when he heard her moans and whimpers as he played with her piercing, Penelope was going wild and it was all him. He was causing her this pleasure and he loved it. She was HIS!

Penelope was in heaven! They had only made love twice since they got together, the first time, afterwards had been a disaster. She had broken her foot and making love had somehow banged it and caused her severe pain. Which when Derek found out made him not want to have sex with her until she was given a clean bill of health.

That was a few days ago. And that night Derek made her feel things she didn't think she could ever feel. As a result, at the moment, she was cherishing each and every time Derek made love to her because she wasn't sure when it would happen again.

But oh, he was working his own brand of magic on her right now. His fingers had just found her opening and he was caressing her, paying extra special attention to the small button that was the center of her nervous system it seemed like.

Penelope gasped; the little shit knew how to get her! He used his thumb nail to ever so gently rub along that little vein that always sent her into a wild frenzy. No one played Penelope Garcia like a rune before, but Derek found all of her keys and he played them mercilessly.

"Oh God Derek!" She cried out.

"You like that Goddess?" he asked with a chuckle as he brushed his nail against her hidden spot again, sending her arching off the bed.

Derek continued kissing her body down to that special place inside of her that his fingers found so easily. Using his fingers to spread her open he placed a kiss on that most intimate of places inside of Penelope, causing her to cry out in ecstasy.

This was a favorite activity of Derek's, he liked to please his lady with his tongue and he was very good at it if the noises that Penelope was making were anything to go by. He inserted two of his fingers inside her and opened them wide, caressing her inner walls while keeping his tongue firmly on her sweet spot.

Panting Penelope spread her legs wider and silently begged him to thrust into her. When he didn't take the hint after a few minutes, she took matters into her own hands.

With a growl and a hard shove, Penelope succeeded in turning them over so that Derek was on the bed and she was kneeling over him. Leaning down to lick the underside of his ear she said softly, "We don't have time for you to torment me Sweetness. I want fucked and I want it now! Make me forget about it, please baby."

Penelope surprised Derek by leaning up and in one movement positioning herself on his hard cock and then sinking down until he was fully inside of her, causing them both to groan at the sensations.

"I love you Derek," Penelope said as she looked down at him and moved her hips slightly.

Derek took it for a few minutes; he loved watching Penelope when they were making love. But he needed more, and he knew she did too.

Grabbing hold of her hips, Derek flipped them over once again so that he was over top of her, but still buried deep. Leaning down he kissed her deeply as he thrust sharply and deeply into her causing her to cry out.

Derek couldn't help the growl when Penelope cried out and wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him deeper, causing her to cry out once again.

Derek knew that he wouldn't last long, and he would not find pleasure until Penelope found pleasure first, or together. He was hoping that today they would go together.

Reaching down Derek placed his fingers over that hidden spot that drove her wild and flicked his finger over it.

Penelope cried out and arched her back hard on one of Derek's downward thrusts causing him to go even deeper than he had ever gone before. That action proved to be to much for both of them and calling each others names they gave in to their bodies demands for release.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Derek was getting a bad feeling about this case. They were dealing with a suspected Al queda terrorists and bombs, never a good combination in Derek's mind. Gideon, Reid and the new team member were at Guantanamo interviewing a suspect, and he and Hotch were running around with the DEA looking for the terrorist cell and the bomb. Not his idea of fun.

They were currently in a trailer in Annandale, Virginia checking for clues. Hotch just got off the phone with Gideon trying to get information but none was forthcoming as yet. They continued to search through the trailer and a few minutes later Hotch's phone rang again.

The call was short and he heard Hotch yell to clear the building.

"Everybody out, it's a trap. NOW! I said OUT! GO!" Hotch shouted causing everyone to run from the trailer.

They just barely made it out of the trailer before it exploded, causing the death of one agent. When Derek heard the news he was pissed. He didn't care what agency they were with, he hated to lose a man or woman.

When Derek picked himself up and shook the cobwebs clear, he began gathering information about what happened. Hoping that Penelope had not heard about the explosion, but knowing the resourceful woman would be keeping tabs on her team. So he was not surprised when a few minutes later his cell phone rang. He picked up on the third ring.

&&&&&&&&

Penelope was sitting at her desk, guiding her babies through the information that the task force had sent her with JJ to keep her company.

"How would a terrorist cell get its hands on Anthrax without a single lab reporting a security breech?" Penelope asked JJ while she typed on her computer.

"Would we know if a foreign lab had a breech?" JJ asked.

"A foreign lab? Actually…No." Penelope said as she typed away.

JJ just happened to look up at the screen with the news on and asked, "Garcia, isn't Annandale where Morgan and Hotch are?"

Penelope turned and looked at the TV monitor, her heart jumping to her throat as she saw the flames and smoke from her dreams.

"That's not a gas main explosion." Garcia said still watching the screen.

She instantly dialed the number she knew by heart, praying that her worst nightmare had not come true and trying to keep the tears from her eyes.

"Please pick up! Please pick up! Please pick up!" She choked.

"Yeah it's Morgan." Derek said.

Penelope gasped when she heard his voice on the line, sending silent thanks to every deity she could think of that they kept him safe for her.

She was too chocked up and relieved to answer him right away. For a brief moment in time she feared she had lost Derek.

She heard his voice on the line, "Hello, Garcia can you hear me?"

Taking a shaking breath she said brokenly, "We saw the explosion on TV."

"Yeah I know, we lost a SWAT agent." Derek informed her.

"Oh God!" she said.

"Don't worry, don't think you're gonna get rid of me that easy." Derek reassured her, the best he could from so far away.

Penelope gave a small laugh, knowing that Derek was trying to make her feel better, and succeeding. She would tell him how much it helped when he got home. She felt JJ lightly smack her arm but for the moment Penelope ignored her in favor of talking to Derek.

"Do you need anything?" she asked the tear rolling down her face.

"I know who to call if I do, thanks baby girl." Derek said with a small laugh.

"Okay," she whispered barely just before she cut the connection.

"They alright?" JJ asked.

Looking at JJ with a tear falling down her cheek she said, "Yeah, they lost a SWAT agent."

Both women sat in the small dark room, lit only by computer screens and a small table lamp for a few minutes. Both dealing in different ways with the information they just heard.

JJ left to do something else and left Penelope alone. As soon as JJ left Penelope gave way to her tears and took a few minutes to let the stress and tension of the last few minutes go.

After she cried, Penelope got angry. Angry at the people who put Derek in danger, and she decided that while he was not home the best thing she could do was use her powers for goodness and help the team find out who was responsible for these bombings so Derek could come home to her and she could hold him once again.

"Oh I need to hold you so badly Sweetness!" she murmured to herself just before her phone rang.

It was Reid.

Hitting the connect button she said, "Garcia."

"Hey I…I need you to look for a bombing again in Egypt, but this time anything in the last 10 years."

"On it" she said as she typed into her babies.

"We're looking for civilian casualties, an 8 year old boy." Reid explained.

"Okay, I'm cross referencing bombings and child victims," Garcia responded. "Huh, seven years ago in the heart of Cairo, Egyptian government blamed Hezbollah but conspiracy theories on the street claimed it was a joint US/Israeli strike that went astray. Your ghost detainee's name is Jamal Abaza."

"How 'bout his son's name, do you have that?" Reid asked.

"Amir Abaza 8, killed in the blast." She replied.

"Alright, find out everything you can on that, I'll get back to you soon." Spencer said and then disconnected the line.

Penelope got to work on getting the information for Reid, she may not be a field agent, but this she knew. THIS she was good at and no one better mess with her or her team.

Garcia got to work on the information that Spencer asked for. She would do anything she had to do in order to get Derek home to her soon. She was ready every time one of the team called her and had the information for them in record time.

&&&&&&&&

Finally she got the call she had been waiting for. Hours after her initial fright of the trailer exploding her phone beeped and she hit the button.

"It's me baby girl, I'm headed that way, I will be at your place in ninety minutes." Derek said with longing in his voice, "God I need to hold you right now."

The tears sprang to her eyes once again, but she was smiling with joy. Her Sweetness was coming home to her. "I'll be waiting for you Sweetness."

"I love you Penelope." Derek told her before he disconnected the call.

Penelope hung the phone up and quickly wiped the tears from her eyes. "I have to get home!"

Quickly shutting her babies down she grabbed her bag, closed and locked the door and headed home to wait for her man.

&&&&&&&&&&

Unlocking the door and stepping into the dark house, Derek flipped on the light and called out for Penelope. Not receiving an answer he set his things down, closed and locked the door and then went in search of his wayward Goddess.

What he saw stopped him dead in his tracks and instantly made him hard.

Penelope was laying on the bed, decked out in the sky blue silk and lace teddy he had bought for her the week before, that she swore she would never wear, her hair spread out all around her on both of their pillows, head tilted a bit to the side, exposing the love bite he gave her before this case started, sound asleep. The stress of the day, and the fact that he was 2 hours later than he said he was going to be, finally taking their toll on her.

Stripping out of his pants and shirt, leaving only his red boxer briefs on, Derek lay gently on his side of the bed and gently pulled his sleeping Goddess into his arms, finally, finally able to hold her after a hellish case, when he needed her so bad.

"I love you baby girl!" Derek said as he kissed her forehead and gave in to the sleep that his body desperately craved, with Penelope held tightly in his arms.


End file.
